


夢迴

by s5252452



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, M/M, 全面啟動梗, 正常人AU, 沒有人真的死掉啦, 私設很多, 除了你知道那位
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s5252452/pseuds/s5252452
Summary: Peter反覆做著惡夢，他深愛的人都會在夢境裡死在他面前，Peter試了一次又一次，卻永遠也拯救不了他們。而後，他遇到了Wade。
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 1





	夢迴

**Author's Note:**

> #正常人AU
> 
> #略微異能
> 
> #取材至全面啟動
> 
> #大量私設
> 
> #當年給阿零的本子插花，後來認真修文了一下，把一些當初忘記寫上的設定補充上去，或許有人看過對於修文有不一樣的感受:D如果有，歡迎告訴我！

慘白的燈光在他移動時如同鬼魅般在他身後緊追不捨，他在空無一人的漆黑道路上狂奔，大口呼吸著冷冽的空氣，他的心臟在胸腔狂跳不止，劇烈的像是會從他口中逃出。

他已經不知道奔跑了多久，汗水從他臉頰滑下，可他不敢輕易停下腳步，只怕自己片刻的休息會釀成無法挽回的災難。

他一直繃緊著神經，直到視線內出現了一間破舊的便利商店，在外頭成日遭受風吹雨打的報紙架搖搖晃晃的像要倒下，他一個箭步衝了進去，除了嚇著的店員別無他人。

但他卻沒有放下心來，反而是緊張的巡視了一下，確定沒找到想要找的人後才離開。

而就在他踏出去的那一刻，槍聲打破了今夜的寧靜，響聲像在他腦海裡放大萬倍後，再也揮之不去。

他急忙衝了出去，當他循著槍聲到了現場時，那個熟悉的白髮老翁早已躺在血泊中奄奄一息，而犯人驚慌的趕緊離去。

他瞪大了眼睛，幾乎說不出話來，靠近的每一步都沉重的像是綁上了鐵塊，待他終於到了老翁面前，眼睛下早已紅了一圈。

他跪下，換了好幾次氣才能夠忍住顫抖去支撐老翁的身子，他本該說些什麼，卻又深怕一開口壓抑不住哭音。

那個罪犯離開的身影已經小到只剩下一個小點，他深呼了口氣，感覺絕望與憤怒同時攻占他的心裡，他站了起來打算追上去，可本來毫無動靜的老翁卻突然抓住他的手臂。

他訝異的看著老翁，而老翁渙散的目光對上他，吃力地張開口，像是要告訴他──

Peter倒抽了一口氣，猛地從夢中驚醒。

他慌忙從床上坐起，冷汗浸濕了全身，呼吸急促直到他平靜下來。

他低頭看著自己的雙手，彷彿Uncle Ben還躺在他的手上，Uncle Ben滿是鮮血的樣子在他腦海裡揮之不去，Peter換了幾次氣，最終才移開視線，翻身下床。

Peter腳步虛浮著前往浴室，邊走邊雙手並用的脫掉了自己滿是汗水的上衣，他在褪下內褲時打了一個冷顫，隨後才想起自己忘了關窗。

他迅速地閃進了浴室，忍著身體的不適打開水。他將自己置於花灑下，感覺溫水逐漸溫暖了他的身子，可水沖走了他的寒冷，卻沖不走惡夢引起的不安。

Peter持續做噩夢的症狀已經好一段時間了。

他不清楚究竟是從什麼時候開始，他的夢境便環繞著死亡，而死亡主角總是Uncle Ben、Aunt May，或是在他小時候就過世的父母，更甚者，也有可能是他自己。

每當Peter見證一個人的死亡，他便會清醒，久而久之他開始失眠，直到他勉強不了再次沉睡入夢。

他試著去阻止他人的死亡，可總在最後一刻失敗，然後再次清醒。周而復始，且日復一日。

他能感覺到自己的精神狀況一日比一日糟糕，睡眠品質也大大受到影響，只要他一驚醒，便再也無法安心入睡──而他的黑眼圈也曾淪為同事間用來調侃他的話題以及老闆J.J.J.用來說明不看好他的藉口。

可Peter沒有辦法，他嘗試了那麼多，每一次徒勞的搶救卻以失敗收場，可哪怕叫他眼睜睜的看著自己的親人死去，他又做不到。

在他最低迷的那段時間，他甚至嘗試過了藥物治療，起先效果卓越，可他知道代價不菲，當他發現藥物越用越重時就匆匆停止了，而惡夢就像掙脫不去的魔鬼，在停藥後重新找上了他。

而最終，Peter任由惡夢的血盆大口吞噬了他，放棄了所有掙扎。

如果真要說的話，Wade Wilson擁有的能力並不是特別的例子。

理論上，他的本業是僱傭兵，基本上什麼都做，只要不賠本，什麼生意都肯接。普遍來說，幹他這一行的做的不外乎就是那點破事，士兵、殺手、間諜或竊賊什麼的，好一點可能就是被派去當保鑣，壞一點就是被弄到戰場當下一波被炸死的倒楣鬼，總而言之，其實這一行真沒什麼太大的差別。

可Wade算是少數例外中的一個。

其實由他來講的話，他也說不清這到底是怎麼發生的，但不管如何，Wade有辦法隨意的進到別人的夢境，窺探、甚至主動去影響夢境發展。

而他之所以認為他做的事情並不特別，主要是在好久之前他的同行甚至把這種能力拍成了電影，而他捧了兩次場，後來發現居然還非常賣作。

但電影終究是浮誇了一點，Wade得說，如果真要追根究柢，那就得扣掉酷炫又麻煩的前置作業了，實際上，用這種能力不用太多的麻煩，只要你想，你就能夠輕易窺伺別人的夢境。

可話又說回來了，不方便的地方還是有，如果有人問起，Wade會說這種能力其實挺雞肋，雖然能夠自主的去選擇看誰的夢，可不是每個夢都如同Leonardo充滿了他史上控制欲最強的老婆，大部分來說，可能只是誰的天馬行空，好一點大概就是一場火辣的春夢。

而最糟糕的是，其實這能力不方便的就在於，你能夠隨意的進去，卻沒辦法輕鬆的離開。

如果這情況搭到正常人來說，可能就光這個缺點就能讓人減少進入他人夢境的次數，畢竟當探索完你的目標夢境後，卻只能再次前往下一個夢境，直到下個夢主清醒才能脫離。而光就如此，兩次的夢境也足夠累得嗆人了。

但Wade從不認為自己能夠和正常搭上邊，而這世界上也多的是願意付錢只為了在夢裡得到那點微不足道訊息的傻子，就好像他們信了好幾百年前佛洛伊德的那套潛意識理論，並且還對認為能夠從夢裡找到對手的弱點深信不疑。

可Wade不管究竟僱傭他的人能夠從他人的夢境得到什麼有用資訊，只要有人願意付錢，那麼Wade倒不介意走兩趟夢境──更何況，他在最近找上了新樂子，更不介意多花點時間去拜訪第二個夢境。

Wade觀察Peter的夢境已經好幾個月了。

以大方向來說，其實夢境能夠分成兩種，一種是有意識的，一種則是沒有，簡單來說，就是當你在睡夢中時你能否意識到你正在做夢，或者能夠操控自己身體去做任何事，這種就屬於前者，而後者則代表不清楚自己正在做夢──而這通常是最常發生的。

而Peter之所以吸引了Wade注意，除了每次夢境都圍繞著死亡，最主要還是因為他發現到了Peter每次作夢都是十分清醒的。

這可就不太尋常了，有誰每次作夢都清楚的知道自己正在做夢的？更何況還是知道自己在做夢，卻都把夢境裡每次的死亡都信以為真，傻傻認為自己當真能扭轉夢境發展？

Wade沒因為誰死在自己眼前而感到不適過，可就連他也知道，經歷了這麼多只差最後一刻就能拯救回來的生命在自己眼前逝去，就算不瘋，也總該會膩了。

可Peter總是堅持了下去，Wade跟著看了固定幾位死亡主角輪替著去參與夢境，而最讓Wade感到興趣的是，只要當主角不再是那個老翁、一個老婦人以及一對夫妻，而是Peter本人時，Peter在迎接死亡時那瞬間眼神像極了解脫。

Peter雙手放在自己的後腦勺，瞪著白花花的磁磚地板，彎著腰跪在地上。他聽著耳邊吵雜的叫囂聲讓大家都跪下，他聽到壓抑的啜泣，驚慌的呼喊，慌張的求救，可一切聲音在一聲忍無可忍的槍響下，全都歸於寂靜。

他正在做夢。

Peter閉上了眼，思考著這一切。當他回過神來，他發現自己站在一家明亮的銀行裡，手裡拿著自己的背包，站在大排長龍的隊伍裡，等待櫃台的服務。

接著，大量玻璃碎裂的聲音嚇著了他，容不得他有所反應，幾名拿著槍蒙著面的人衝了進來，對著天花板使盡掃射，人群開始尖叫、竄逃，直到有人企圖反抗卻被持槍者一槍了結性命，狀況才從混亂轉變為挾持現場。

他們被要求抱頭跪下，不準出聲，不準有任何動作，而Peter在跪下的時候仔細審視了周遭環境，在確認沒有任何熟人時，卻反而鬆了一口氣。

看來這次死的會是他。

Peter默想，他在夢境裡死亡的次數也不低於他其他的親人，可相比眼睜睜看著親人死去，倒不如像現在來個意外一槍解決他來得更加痛快。

於是他等待著，即便他什麼都不做，夢境仍是可以把死亡的矛頭對著他，Peter在心底默數，耳邊是搶犯吵著要櫃台人員把錢裝進袋子裡的聲音，可無奈他等了多久，甚至到了快結束的關頭夢境還沒有任何動作時，心底起了疑惑。

正當Peter打算抬起頭偷看時，一個撕心裂肺的哭聲突然打破了現場的寧靜，Peter倒抽了一口氣，猛地抬頭起來，看見的是一名歹徒拿著槍對著一個哭花臉的小女孩大吼大叫。

「媽的，閉嘴！」歹徒焦躁的吼著，可女孩看到湊過來的槍口哭的更大聲了，全場人屏息以待，而Peter眼尖的發現靠近櫃台有一個婦女動了動，表情驚慌的想過去勸阻，可站在一旁的歹徒拿著槍朝她靠了靠，威脅意味濃厚。

果然還是來了。Peter硬著頭皮想，可管他的吧，沒道理夢境要他死，還得陪葬一個無辜的小女孩。

「等等。」Peter深呼了一口氣，破罐子破摔的站起來，他朝著歹徒一攤手，表情十足的嘲諷，企圖吸引砲火。

「你跑來搶銀行已經夠讓你媽傷心的了，現在還要去欺負一個沒你腰高的小孩子嗎？」

哦，是的，我想我的表演足夠我得到最佳表演獎了，感謝各位，如果不是被這該死的夢纏住，我想我很願意去應徵一場演出，可見鬼的就是──

「你在碎碎念什麼鬼！？」歹徒忍無可忍的打斷Peter的嘟噥，而Peter如願停了，他聳了聳肩。

「大個，犯不著和小朋友一般見識吧？哦，還是她在嘲笑你這可笑的歹徒面具像是絲襪套了頭，把你肥大的腦子塞進去還恐怕快撐破了吧......哦，等等，」Peter一臉歉意，「抱歉，嘲笑你的是我才對。」

「你他媽──」歹徒怒吼一聲，提著槍對著他，臉憤怒的脹紅著。

Peter卻不慌也不逃，他冷冷的看著槍口，等待對方扣下板機，送他離開這個夢境。

可一切都是在這一刻突生變節。

歹徒大叫一聲，單膝跪了下去，而Peter雖然聽見了槍聲，可是聲音卻是從他身後傳來的。

「嘿、我錯過什麼了？」一個像是在狀況之外的聲音在Peter背後響起。Peter訝異的轉過身，看見的是一名身穿著紅黑配色緊身衣，身後背著兩把刀，同樣蒙著面的男子。

而他手上正拿著一把槍，槍管還冒著煙，昭告剛剛救了Peter一命，朝歹徒膝蓋開了一槍的人正是對方。

事情不該是這樣發展的。

Peter張了口卻無法迅速從驚訝中脫離，他看著男子踏著滿地碎玻璃進來，像是沒有看見銀行現在狀況的擺出了一個困擾的姿態。

「我還以為下午了人會少一點，嘿，有沒有人願意讓我先插個隊領錢的？我在外頭看見了一個墨西哥捲餅的攤販，哦──抱歉你們在忙嗎？我只是路過，肯定馬上就離開。」男子轉了一圈，甚至真的還想靠近櫃台。而歹徒們終於回過神來，一個一個把槍頭對準他。

「別動！」其中一名搶犯大吼，聲音像是見了鬼，「你他媽從哪裡來的？給我跪在地上！立刻！」

「欸欸欸──別激動，你不會對一個餓了整個早上的人開槍吧，這樣可不太道德阿夥計。」男子立刻舉起了雙手，表現的像是沒有敵意，可他沒停下前進的腳步，惹得在場每一個人都為他捏把冷汗。

而Peter終於反應過來了，正打算開口阻止對方時，只見對方突然衝向他眼前的搶犯，一把將槍托由下而上從他下巴敲了上去，再把搶犯已經開火的槍對準站在另一側的同夥，在群眾的尖叫聲中放開了嫌犯，再反手敲暈了他。

Peter目瞪口呆的看著男子解決完所有嫌犯後走向櫃檯，在服務人員哆嗦下領了幾張美鈔，當男子返回走，Peter不確定是否與那面罩下的視線對上。

他盯著對方一步步朝自己靠近，一個龐大的困惑正在他腦內形成。

照理來說這個人不該出現，他應該早在剛才就被一槍射死了。

Peter想，當男人接近他時他全身僵硬，就在對方錯身而過，而他也以為就該這麼結束時，對方卻停在了他旁邊。

「這種情況該打電話給警察，英雄可不是這麼當的。」

對方靠在了Peter耳邊說，而當Peter轉過身想回答什麼，對方卻頭也不回地離開了。

這一切都是心血來潮。

Wade發誓第一次去幫助Peter純屬好玩，他看膩了Peter變著把戲在他眼前花樣做死，可這其實也說不上憐憫或者見鬼的正義感發作，只是Wade單純心情來了想幫Peter一把罷了，倒不是說真的不忍心這個人天天被自己的噩夢搞到願意輕生。

第一次估且還能說是心血來潮，但Wade卻接連又幫忙阻止Peter夢裡的人死去，那可就是說不出任何理由了。

Wade當然比誰都清楚重覆以同一個姿態出現在同一個夢主的夢境裡是十分危險的，畢竟一個你從不認識的陌生人常常出現在你的夢境裡任誰都覺得奇怪。

如果是無意識倒還好，重點就是出在於Peter每次都十分清楚自己的狀況，而Wade這麼做無非是增加自己被夢主懷疑排斥甚至出現攻擊行為的機率。

而當Wade在一次爆炸中救了Peter，抱著Peter的腰在地上滾上一圈後迅速爬起，打算逃之夭夭的當下卻被Peter拽住褲腿，Wade只能說這一切其實都不太意外。

「我們需要談談。」

到底有誰會在爆炸過後還能這麼冷靜的對著救命恩人說要談談的？Wade瞪著Peter想，掙扎了一下也沒甩掉對方的手，最終敗在了Peter認真甚至還帶點哀求的棕色眼睛裡。

「......好，但你得聽我的。」Wade一臉糾結的答應了，他把Peter從地上拽了起來，接著容不得Peter有任何反抗的迅速用一掌遮住了他的眼睛。

Wade跟著閉上眼睛，他想像了一下，當他張開眼，移開手後，他們眼前的場景突然從爆炸現場轉為了高樓大廈的頂樓上，而天上的星子襯得黑夜閃閃發亮。

Peter嚇了一跳，張口數次卻沒說出什麼，而Wade聳了聳肩，解釋了一下。

「在夢裡，只要你想，你就能改變任何事。」他說。

Peter花了好一段時間才緩過神來。

Wade邀他到頂樓邊緣坐下欣賞風景，雖然Peter沒有懼高症，可依舊是為這個高度稍稍遲疑了一下，但最後他還是接受了對方的提議。

他們互相交流了彼此的名字，而後Peter直奔主題。

「你是我夢裡的人嗎？」Peter問，「為什麼我常常看見你？而你......這一切，你能改變這一切，甚至改變這個夢裡的定律，打破這個夢的規則？」

「呃，如果真要說的話，我『現在』是你夢裡的人，可我原本不是。」Wade思考了一下，「規則？你是說總是有人要去見上帝這件事？哦，就跟我剛剛講的，只要你願意，你能改變任何事，包括別人的死亡。」

「我改變不了。」

「那是因為你沒想改變。」Wade發出了一個明顯的嗤笑聲，而Peter皺了下眉頭。

「你看，你認為你想改變別人的死亡，想去和死神搶他手下的可憐蟲，可事實上是什麼？你根本擺脫不了這一切。」

「可我試過────」

「诶停停停。」Wade伸出一根手指搖了搖，打斷了Peter。

「我們輪流來，你問完了我也回答完了，現在換你。為什麼你夢裡死掉的人總是只有那幾個？」

「......我以為你全知全能。」

「我是。」Wade臭美的說，「但這個我還是沒想清楚。所以你是有多恨他們才會恨到做夢都夢到他們死在你眼前？」Peter為這個形容皺了下眉頭，最後轉開了視線，看向其他大廈樓層打出的燈光。

「......我不恨他們。」過了很久Peter才說，「他們都是我的.....親人，我不知道這是怎麼回事，可是我發現，死在我面前的人總是那些我深愛的人。」

Wade摸了摸下巴，思考了一下，「那個總是死在歹徒槍擊的人呢？」

Peter思考了一下，回想起除了Uncle Ben的外，剩下的總是死法多樣。

「你說的可能是我的叔叔。」Peter說，「他在很久之前就過世了，原因是他為了阻止一個搶犯......他想勸說對方回去自首，但沒有成功，而歹徒就在拉扯中開了槍，最後他就......」

Peter停了下來，感覺不管過了多久，或者經歷多少次夢境，說這一段故事仍讓他覺得難受。

Wade本來還想說些什麼，可Peter露出了一個苦澀的笑容，打斷了他。

「嘿，你問了我兩個問題。」Peter打趣，「你還欠我兩個答案呢。」

之後，他們在夢中聊了很久，談起了Wade的能力、Peter的工作，以及更多無傷大雅的話題，而這一晚，Peter感到前所未有的平靜。

後來Wade不再躲躲藏藏，Peter的夢境則因為Wade的幫助不再有任何人的死亡，Peter說不清那是什麼感受，可當Aunt May可能死於一場火災時，看見Wade即時拿著滅火器出來救火就變得格外的心安。

在解決夢境後，他們會隨處走走，Wade教了Peter該怎麼改變他的夢境，所以有時候，地點可能會變成Peter選擇，而他們會在那個地方聊著天，直到Peter醒來。

Peter以為事情就該繼續這麼順利下去，他不用再見到任何親人死在他的面前，而一切都會好轉──可當他回過神來，發現自己站在馬路上，而四周闃寂無聲時，仍是會感到害怕。

他開始拔腿奔跑，腦海裡一直叫囂著令人不安的話語，他強迫自己冷靜下來，閉上眼。想想Uncle Ben，別死、別死、別死。Peter混亂的想。

而他再次張開眼，發現了Uncle Ben站在不遠處───

Wade發現Peter時，只見他跪在地上，手裡抱著已經中槍身亡的Ben。Wade暗叫一聲不妙，趕緊跑了過去。當他站在Peter面前時，不知道該先是為自己的遲到抱歉，還是過去安慰Peter。

「Peter......」Wade叫了一聲，可什麼都還沒做，Peter卻突然抬起頭來，而Wade愣了一下，感覺看見他紅著眼眶時心臟揪痛了一下。

Wade困擾的抓了抓自己的脖子，最後他嘆了一口氣，搖了搖頭。

「太遲了，Peter，」他說。「放下吧。」

可Peter沒聽，他仍抱著Ben沉默不語，而Wade早料到會如此，於是他靠前，蹲下身接過了Ben，將他輕放在地上，最後拉著Peter起身。

Wade把Peter扯進了他懷裡，Peter只掙扎了一下，最後放棄了，他將頭放在Wade的肩膀上，而Wade能聽見他低聲的啜泣。Wade拍了拍Peter的背安慰他，最後放輕了音量在他耳邊說話。

「你想去哪裡？」Wade問完就閉上了眼，他知道Peter會清楚他在說什麼，於是當他重新張開眼，看見的是有一片白淨沙灘的海岸。

Wade能感覺到海風吹過來的鹹味，與岸邊空無一人的寧靜。他鬆開了對Peter的限制，退了一步，拉著Peter的手走進了沙灘上。

Wade挑了一處離海近，可是又不會被水濺濕的地方坐下，他拍了拍旁邊的位置，讓Peter挨著他。

他們沉默了很久，最終，是Peter先開了口。他開始講他與Uncle Ben的事情，說起他小時候Ben是如何照顧他，教導他和別人相處。

Wade至始至終都沒講話，他靜靜的聽著Peter說話，最後只有忍不住將手放在Peter的腰上，半抱著他，再把他的頭拉到自己的肩膀處輕輕靠著。

而直到夢境結束，Wade從不去提起那落在自己肩膀上的淚水是否打濕了他的衣裳。

Wade已經很長一段時間不再出現了。

Peter等待了兩周，可卻完全見不到Wade的身影，而最終，他也只能承認或許是Wade已經過膩了每次都來幫他救人的生活，當膩了一個麻煩鬼的保母。不管如何，他已經很久都沒見到Wade了。

而Wade的消失，對於夢境來說也不過是少了阻止它的人，Peter的噩夢終究是回來了，即便Wade教他能改變一切，可無論Peter如何嘗試，他總是晚了一步。

Peter也養成了習慣，假如他不再被死亡驚醒，那接下來的時間他都會回到那個海灘，隻身一人坐在沙灘上，等待著度過這段時間，或偶爾想起那一夜Wade抱著他讓他有多麼安心。

一切可能就是從那一刻開始轉變，在那之後，Peter發現他的夢境多了一個人，當他熟悉的紅黑身影倒在他面前，而他卻無能為力去挽救他的生命時，Peter終於在接受噩夢這麼久後第一次痛哭起來。

Wade變成他夢裡主角Peter沒感到太多意外，他接受的很快，可卻不能接受為什麼Wade再次出現在他面前時會是以這種形態。

而偶爾，當死亡主角換成Peter時，他仍能看見Wade。

可Wade不是他所認識的那個，很多時候Peter十分清楚站在他眼前，拿著槍對著他的人不是他所熟知的Wade，可是Peter不在乎，甚至在他對著自己開槍時，還慶幸至少在這一刻還能見到他。

Wade為了一個任務搞到焦頭爛額，過了一個多月才終於結束。他已經很久沒見到Peter了，甚至等不到明日，在解決完雇主的瑣事後便立刻進入Peter的夢境。

可當他到了夢境，卻沒預想到早已經有另一個自己出現在Peter眼前。

Wade的震驚程度絕對不亞於以往，可來不及訝異，他便看到另一個自己手上拿著上膛的槍對著Peter，可Peter卻沒有任何掙扎。

Wade嚇了一跳，沒有多想便拔出自己背後的刀，衝了過去。

自己捅自己一刀感覺有多怪異，任Wade覺得自己攪盡腦筋也沒辦法去形容那個感覺。但他也不顧了那麼多了，他把另一個自己推開來，而Peter震驚的表情只持續了一秒，當Peter看見他時，表情別提有多高興。

這麼久沒見還遇到這種狀況Wade實在也不知道該說些什麼，他糾結了一會，最終伸手蓋住了Peter的眼睛。他們來到了第一次說話時的那個頂樓。

可Wade不像第一次時那麼認命，他焦躁走來走去，過了一會才能夠正眼看著站在一旁的Peter。

「有多久了？」Wade問。

「......持續一段時間了。」Peter照實回答。

他站在一旁看著Wade，不再是他夢境造出來的人，而是貨真價實的。Wade沒感覺到Peter莫名的喜悅，反而是更加焦躁了。

「你不該這樣的......」Wade頭疼的說，「你不該把我加進你的夢裡，你應該......你應該反抗，你懂嗎？而不是傻傻的站在那裡。」

「我沒辦法控制。」

「你可以！」Wade大聲說，隨後才發現自己嚇著了Peter。

「抱歉。」他說，「就算只是幻影，我也不希望......我傷害到你，你懂嗎？」

Peter點點頭，而Wade看著Peter這麼溫順反而消了氣，他嘆了一口氣，最後抓住Peter的肩膀，讓兩個人能面對面。

不該再這樣下去了。

Wade想，他很清楚Peter把他的幻影加進他的夢裡代表什麼，他當然也喜歡Peter，可他沒辦法眼睜睜看著Peter再這麼傷害自己。

他曾經自私的認為他能夠這麼下去，只要他在，他不會讓Peter再看見任何一個人在他面前死去......可他沒辦法總是這樣保護Peter，他總有一次不在場，他自以為的保護只是容忍惡夢一次次侵擾Peter，Peter仍然擺脫不去他的夢魘。而當他看見他自己出現在Peter的夢境裡，他知道這一切都該結束了。

「Peter。」Wade深呼了一口氣，「該結束了。」

「什麼？」

「這一切！」Wade大聲說，聲音帶著後悔與歉意。「我很抱歉我一直以為都沒告訴你這個......我是個自私的小人，我只是希望能夠和你多待在一塊，可是......我做不到，你不能再這樣下去了，你的夢該結束了，放下這一切吧，你可以改變的。」

Peter終於理解Wade在講什麼，他驚訝的張了張口，過了一會才緩過神來。「但我......我不行，我沒辦法......」

「你可以！」Wade大聲打斷他，而Peter猛地掙開他的手，後退了幾步。

「你可以的。」Wade又重複了一次，語氣認真且嚴肅。Peter搖搖頭，而Wade深呼了一口氣，拔出了他的槍，上了膛。

「你可以做到的。」Wade只重複著這一句話，他在Peter驚嚇的表情中將槍塞進了他的手。

「Wa、Wade......」Peter震驚的看著Wade，他突然貼近Peter，把槍口抵在自己的心臟。

「你一直以來都知道該怎麼做。」Wade說，緊緊抓著Peter手腕不讓他丟下槍。「開槍，Peter，了解到這些都是幻覺，反抗會讓你脫離這一切。」

「我......」Peter感覺自己快喘不過氣，心裡卻明白Wade說得對，他忘記從何時開始意識到如何讓這些夢境離去，他知道這些幻象逼著他一次又一次回憶他的夢魘是為了什麼，如果他願意正視他的恐懼，接受那些無法避免的死亡或是反擊那些夢境中的幻影都可以讓他脫離這一切。

但不，他從未真的做到接受死亡降臨在他的親人上，所以每次才只是徒勞的想挽救那早已離去的家人，也從未反抗過那些攻擊他的魔鬼，他在每一次夢境中期待著死亡的親臨，顫抖著尋求幻影為他解脫，若傷害歸於他，便不用藉由心愛之人的反覆離去折磨他脆弱的心靈。

但Wade此時此刻卻緊抓著他的手，逼他反擊，逼他直面他的恐懼、他的痛苦與失去。

Peter感覺自己無法呼吸，他忍不住想，或許隨著時間流逝他早能接納了親人的離去， 但Wade呢？他不清楚自己是不是做好再也見不到Wade的心理準備，於是Peter哽咽著，眼淚滑過他的臉頰，「我不行......Wade，拜託......我不能這樣做！如果這樣的話......我會再也見不到你......」

Wade氣惱的低吼了一聲，用另一隻空閒的手把面罩捲到自己的鼻子上，在Peter反應過來前狠狠的把唇貼了上去。

「唔......」Peter把自己驚慌的聲音吞回肚裡，他瞪大眼睛，看著Wade近在咫尺的臉龐，感覺對方的舌頭在他不注意時滑了進去。

這是個粗暴的吻。

Peter感覺Wade柔軟的舌頭滑過他的上顎，強勢的帶著他的舌頭纏綿，Peter唔噎了幾聲，最終順其自然的接受了Wade。Peter眼睛半瞇起，甚至主動的舔了舔Wade的下唇，他們難分難捨的吻了一陣子，直到Wade退後一點，把頭靠往Peter的耳邊，在Peter紅成一片的耳廓親吻了一下。

「我會找到你的。」Wade低聲說。

接著，Wade按著Peter的手，在他反應過來前朝自己胸口開了槍，藉著後座力狠狠將Peter推出頂樓外。

「Wade──────」

Peter在那之後，便再也不做噩夢了。

Wade開的那一槍像是打掉了一切，他不再受惡夢騷擾，可同樣的，他也見不到Wade了。

Peter說不清這究竟是喜是憂，即便Wade承諾會找他，可是從那之後已經過了好幾周，起初Peter充滿期待，但總是落空，而直到現在，Peter早已不抱任何希望。

但除去這個，脫離惡夢後其實Peter的日子逐漸上了軌。首先，他的睡眠品質逐漸轉好，早上起來精神都很充足，再者，精神好連帶著工作時J.J.J.對他的臉色都好看了一些。

「Peter，你最近看起來變得很好。」他的同事Ross說，他和Peter同樣是個攝影記者，正開著車打算送Peter去拍攝一些週刊用的花景照。

「我只是最近睡的比較好。」Peter朝他笑了笑。

最後Ross將他送到了報社附近的廣場，通知他說等拍好了再連絡他，Peter朝他揮了揮手，脖子上掛著相機走進廣場。

他在廣場裡拍了幾張照片，下午的暖陽讓這一切都變得很美好，Peter邊散步在廣場邊隨意拍攝，直到他看見前方有一個攤位正在賣墨西哥捲餅，才想起似乎Wade鍾愛這類食物。他猶豫了一下，便抬腳往那個攤販走，可走沒幾步，卻被人從後面搭著肩拉住了。

「我可以推薦你到另一間比較好吃的捲餅攤。」

Peter嚇了一跳，當熟悉的嗓音從後面響起，他幾乎是立刻往後轉身。

Wade從沒讓Peter看過他面罩下的臉，但Peter看到那張被傷巴佈滿的臉卻不覺得陌生，他看見對方朝他戲謔的眨眨眼。

「你願意陪我來一場午餐約會嗎？」Wade問，而Peter笑了起來。

他終究是擺脫了夢魘，並留住了心愛的人。

-FIN


End file.
